


This is Not New, It Only Feels Like It

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: The freelancer has a difficult time adjusting to his new cypher. (Spoilers)
Relationships: Owen Corley/Male Freelancer
Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	This is Not New, It Only Feels Like It

“Picking up a strange signal ahead—”

Zephyr closed his eyes against the jolt of Faye’s voice in his comm. It had been weeks since he’d seen Owen at the Fortress of Dawn, since he’d looked into his best friend’s deep blue eyes and saw only anger, pain. 

“—must be a relic.”

He swallowed hard and corrected his Storm javelin, narrowly missing the rock-face he’d been flying toward.

Faye’s silence was telling.

“Go ahead, Faye.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t say a word.”

“You wanted to.”

Still, his new—or old—cypher stayed quiet on the line.

His thoughts—the sick feeling he’d had since Owen left, the way Owen’s nose crinkled when he laughed, if he could’ve done anything differently to keep Owen with him—swirled endlessly within him and had begun to drag him down when he finally reached the relic.

Thank the Shapers. The relic was already spewing vicious, full-grown Ash Brutes.

“What are you doing?!” Faye’s panicked voice rang throughout his helmet as he landed in the middle of the swarming pack.

“Silencing the relic and eradicating hostiles.” 

He cut the line.


End file.
